fanfictioncomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanfiction Comics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Terra.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate alien (Talk) 21:48, October 8, 2010 OMG!!!!!! the background looks awesome you really outdid your self and completly deserve the rights. Thanks Hey Ditto Ditto 01:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) A logo Can you make a logo for the wiki. Thanks Thanks it mean's alot coming from an expert artist like you. The Creator 22:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the logo Thanks for the logo to my series and to the site The Creator 00:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i've seen it. how do you think i know about it? Also it's pretty cool. The Creator 00:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am going to edit my project on ben 10 fanfiction wiki but im sorta preocupied with this wiki because i just made it and yes i am going to make chapter's for Super Infestation The Creator 00:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess i can leave the wiki for a while and go on BFF and im not going to do the promoting thing yet because the wiki has a problem. Any unlogged user won't see the comic background. they'll see a different metal like backround so after we fix that i'll go on with the promoting idea.The Creator 00:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So Smallvilleantonio can you fix the problem about the skin when not logged into or should i email wikia about. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 02:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) K ok i thought that was going to be a problem but i guess your right. I'll start to promote the wiki on BFF first then I'll go to Super Power Wiki and on to another The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 14:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea I got another idea. how about each user that creates a series should make like a sort of what duncan made (Pink laces productions) If each user does this there series can be found by just going to the category and picking which production they want to see. then when they click on the link to the production they will see all the series created by the creator of that production and links to all the characters. It will link all the series and characters. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 16:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Not me Duncan actually inspired me because of how he made his own production so he deserves half of the credit. also whats your's going to be called. I called mine Blank Productions. does that count for terra too also who made master battles Naw it's fine It's okay i totally understand you being busy. I once had to make a book report but i forgot so i got a book and start reading it the day before it was due but it turned out the book was 20 chapter's long. (I should have just read magic tree house) The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 00:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) So it's super nova productions right Don't worry about it i won't be mad at you be inactive on the wiki. I mean it's like a free country, right. :) The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 00:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard When do we get that badge thing like on BFF and the avatar wiki and stuff The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 01:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No its fine you can let me do that but i have something for you to do thing's for you to do. i know you'e busy so you can take your time. I need you to crop the production picture's so they will be around the same size and to replace the series with them. i thought that soon there is going to be alot of series so i don't want the main page to fill up. How bout it How about you name you're production An Antonio Chavez Production. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 16:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) could be........Smallvilleantonio 16:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) k the Wiki is complete. now we just need more user's but i guess more will come now and then. Editing Software Hey Smallvilleantonio, my cousin let me borrow this software for drawing, editing pictures, editing videos, creating videos and some other stuff . The software was called Macromedia and if you have ever used or seen this software can you tell me if it is a good one or a bad one? Ultimate alien 03:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hereafter I saw a sign at the theater in the town i live in and on the sign it said that there was a movie called Hereafter. it was the same name as your future production that you told me about. Also how do we change our username cause ultimate alien is getting old Can't find it were exactly is it like in what section cause there are alot of different sections. K don't worry i won't like ban you from the wiki even if you would take a pic from the internet because the plagerism rule only goes for plagerism on a big scale like carthage infinity i would exept because it's all custom but simien 10 no because simien is just spidermonkey and the same with all the other characters and they put simien 10 like ben 10 . i do this because i like all the comics creative. Ultimate alien 22:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't mention it. :^) Seriously There still aren't any new user's ):^( got any new idea's Ultimate alien 01:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i guess but i actually wanna be a graphic designer cause on of my teacher's old students who dropped out of college and never took any art classes is an awsome car drawer and he learned it all on his own. Also when you search on the web for the wiki no one can find cause i tried looking for it on the web but i never found it. Ultimate alien 02:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Smallville I will be checking in every once in a while on this wiki. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 01:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Shockingly Dan Thanks Shockingly Dan was inspired by Static Shock but I am going to keep it original and not copy Static. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 02:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Users and Contest Hey we are the only 3 users. Smallville,you and me also plz join this 10,000 Aliens Contest 2 User_talk:Batking30Go Edits! 02:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Production Link Here is my Production thing http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_BKing30_Productions. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 02:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Two Things gonna make a logo for Shockingly Dan and great terra story and are they going to visit a water planet.I have a great idea for and episode. They need water so they get suits on and go down to find water.But they meet a tribe that lives there they kill one of the members of the group and one of the natives joins the group in his place.So do u like it? User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 02:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ) WOW Hope they like it. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 02:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice Promo Ultimate alien 02:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) You kidding, who wouldn't like. And how about the terra expedition find a high tech industrial world filled with mech robots, high tech motorcycles, and flying ships. the y think the place is perfect but the land is extremely polluted way to high tech for some people and has no food due to the planet being completly remodeled with technology. As they leave the ship wont start up because of some of the theives stole some major parts of the ship. Just saying you dont have to like it Ultimate alien 02:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah again you were right The theives were random people. the planet is like no cops or athoriy. poluttion, theives things like that Yeah sure i like it Original Comics Wiki Gonna email Wikia How about they venture to a neutron star or a black hole Maybe like Black Dwarf or Dark Dwarf or some else Also do you like my current comic the arch angel Actually when the name of the tribe was the angel tribe they were still humans just Un-evolved cause at 1 ANW the earth went through a mass extinction so humans evolved really quick and Nyx is the German name for an english Fairy Backround Thanks and since i am Polish and the German language is close to the Polish language so Nyx is from my back round knowledge. Ultimate alien 01:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Backround Thanks and since i am Polish and the German language is close to the Polish language so Nyx is from my back round knowledge. Ultimate alien 01:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Also how do you make templates like how you made the one for ferrin, the planet one and the one about species Ultimatrix Overdrive and Sonorosian Adventures Hey Ultimatrix Overdrive is done and Sonoro Adventures is soon but please can u make a trailer for it. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the new map for the Tanuki Region. Only that the map isnt of the nyx tribe but of the region that they live in though this is a problem because it can mean that the map was made in the nyx tribe. Ultimate alien 19:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) O no there wasnt anything i wanted to change i just wanted to thank you Can you make a new version of my logo. The logo would be the same as the other one just more clear and don't include those White marks. Also can the letters be like the Nyx Tribe map. Thanks and you can take your time cause in not trying to rush you. Ultimate alien 17:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks the Logo is awsome. you use corel draw, right. Is Corel draw hard to use? New Logo Can you Make a logo for Beware of Barron. I am new to wikia and ultimate alien barely told me about this. The logo would be like a ghost and black back round. Please take your time and you do not need to accept. Thanks Maks Morawski 02:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but seriously, take your time. also I like terra and i'll tell you if anything comes to mind. Maks Morawski 03:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) America same place as Ultimate alien k OK i'll come i will make comics for Carthage but i will still stick to ben 10 fanon to make more heroes for the comics. I know this is a long shot but are you still going to do the ultimates and remakes of your and my alien heroes it's fine if your not. but i'm just wondering. and asking how have you been latly. by the way i like your terra ship drawing I understand that i have to change the name of the omnitwo into something else but the symbol part i kind of don't understand do i have to remove the logo cause that will be hard cause they are in there pritty deep or do i have to change it into a different logo? you said that you were missing a device for uploading images why not tell me what it is maybe i can help. The Arch Angel Do you like the plot? Ultimate alien 03:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Web Traffic Sup. Web Traffics been slow for like the past month and i really never have time to edit my works since i am currently making a novel. There have been a couple new comics but people never want to finish them which sorta upsets me. should we like ask them if they are going to continue it or what? Ultimate alien 05:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) K k dont worry i understand and i am planning on getting a drawing tablet which makes drawing easier. good luck in college :^) Ultimate alien 23:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 FF Are you going to look at our updated home page and the wiki. Read Sonorosian Adventures and also Binkatong has upstaged you at top pictures User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 23:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick message. Umm... I don't think the current Archangel thing will work out cause I thought it could but turns out it just can't so I'm gonna change it around a bit but I will still include the ghosts and villains and the fire pellets. I asked Max and he said I can own Beware of Barron and I am working on my own series like Super Infestation and Crime city. I'm gonna ask all the people if they are going to continue they're series and await they're awnser's and basically I am going to try and get this Wiki to be more populair and improve it alot with a few new tricks I learned. Ultimate alien 23:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) cool can't wait. I myself have improved my drawing abilities and I'm pretty good at it but my drawing flaw is that I can't remember the details of my drawing so i keep making a bunch of mistakes About Facebook Sorry but I can't add you on Facebook but if you have a deviantart i'll add you on there. Also have you met bink? BTW i made a new account called Lumin8 so if you want ot contact me please do so on that account. Update I think we'll be able to open the wiki soon and get it on the spotlight but I have one favor. Could make a background again because its been bothering me again and I know how to change it but I'm not good with this kind of stuff so if you can please make one. Oh and I am going to make a forum for this wiki and after the spotlight if we get new users I'll get a chatbox for the wiki and a newsbox and a bunch of other stuff. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 22:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well first of we dont have many wikians on here which is why I want the spotlight and to put the graphic go to the bottom left corner of the mainpage and and under "My Tools" go to "Theme Designer" and they're will be a couple options but click "Cutomize" then you can see the picture of the graphic and then just click it and it has different graphics and an option to upload a custom graphic. And the graphic should probably be like on of those blank comic strips with the superhereos also being blank but with a question mark but if you have a better idea tell me and where did you post the pictures of the supernova? and like I said I cant add you on facebook but I would more than happy to add you on deviantart(which is free and has a bunch of other cool artists). Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 15:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Devaintart Cool I'm Luminatorcoin and before you ask why i picked that named I was thinking of the terminator. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 17:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC)